Hide and Seek in the Dark
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: In the darkness, they are hidden. In the dark they seek out one another. Because in the dark, all they have is each other.


**Hide and Seek in the Dark**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nana.

**Pairing: **Reria/Shin (my first time with these guys)

* * *

Not at all was it shocking as her manicured fingers punched in his number on the pink cell phone. Normally, she would have thought it over; most likely over analyze it until eventually withdrawing from such a thought.

But not today.

Today, she needed him more than she ever needed a soul in her life. Already she could feel her insides crumbling to dust, the sound of shattering as her heart broke and fell into tiny shards.

_Reira, I asked Nana to marry me._

Tears gathered at the edge of each eye. She quickly wiped them away before any trailed down her face and ruined her hour's worth of makeup.

_But isn't this sudden Takumi. I mean how long have you truly known her?_

He arrived, dressed in the usual clothes; tight pants that curved over his thighs and butt with an assortment of chains that reached from the back to the front of his pants pocket. They dipped low enough to reach his knee. With earrings bolted through his ears that outnumbered her measly four piercings along with a cigarette resting on his lower lip, he looked to be her fallen angel.

"Hey there," She gave a wicked smile accompanied with a wink as she opened the door for him.

_She's pregnant._

Quietly, he stepped into her suite. He placed a longing kiss on her lips that had both breathing hard when they broke for air.

"I've missed you." He stated with a smile that should be have been made illegal. Reira felt her knees quake a bit. Damn this boy and his charm.

She waved him off nervously. Already she could feel her damaged heart flutter at the comment. He more than likely said such things to other women. "I'm sure you had others." Others being clients.

He gave her a sad smile, one that made him look like a lost little boy and stab a guilty knife into her already bleeding chest for causing it. "They're not you."

Uncharacteristically, a blush crept into her cheeks as she quickly shut the door, making sure no one saw them together. It hurt that she couldn't be seen with him. But there was no other way.

He gave a purposeful stroke along her neck with two fingers just pausing at her jugular. He kissed just where they stopped and cupped her cheek into his other hand. "Beautiful Reira, will you allow me to please you?"

She was about to serve up another anxious chuckle but it died in her throat at the sight of those sultry eyes of his. He truly had a gift for making a woman wanton. Already she could feel her body ache with need as he beckoned her like a ship to a lighthouse.

When he didn't move toward her, she realized it waited an answer.

Such a gentleman, she mused.

Giving him permission to move forward with a quick nod, he encircled her waist with his arm and pulled her to him. Already she could feel how much he wanted her and how hard it had been to wait. Suddenly, all the words that had been spoken earlier, all the thoughts that'd been fluttering through her mind, and the turmoil her heart had felt, melted like liquid sand. She quickly touched his lips with her own as her body rubbed against him.

Shin groaned. "Not bad. But not the best you could do." He teased her, pulling away when she went to kiss him. Reira huffed.

"That's not funny."

"No," He trailed his finger down her porcelain skin, "to want you this bad. To wish to be inside of you and feel you like one person. It's not funny at all."

She gasped. Did he ever have a way with words! And he was still so young. He dragged his finger along her bottom lip, slipping inside her warm crevice every so often before finally allowing a chaste kiss to transpire.

Reira fought to continue. Shin backed away. This, definitely, had her confused.

"Why do you keep-" She tried to ask but he simply placed a finger to his lips, signaling for her to play along. Alright, she admit it, he had her curious.

When he wiggled the same finger for her to follow inside her bedroom, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. This wasn't exactly what she'd been planning to happen…but it couldn't hurt to see where it led, could it?

The room had been left dark as she didn't think it necessary for any light when she'd invited Shin over. It became a bit of "Hide and Seek" when she couldn't spot him from the doorway with even the hall light pouring through. "Shin?" She bumped into the queen sized mattress. "Where are you?"

Something grazed her thigh. She twirled around to find nothing. Slightly miffed that he kept toying with her, she let out an aggravated sigh. "Alright, enough games. Why are you hiding?"

Before any more words could even form in her mind, she felt herself being lifted off from the floor and into his arms. She let out a surprised squeak as he pressed his mouth against hers, muffling anymore sound. Gently, he placed her down on the bed, sliding their bodies together with purpose.

Moaning, she felt his hands already pulling her slim fitted nightgown to bunch up at her waist. No underwear greeted him to block him from his work. There was a tender kiss to her now glistening folds that had her heart racing and her blood pumping before he slipped a single finger inside. She gasped.

Gods, did she need this! Alert her body honed in on where the sensation was being created and her hips rocked against his hand.

She looked down to find him mesmerized by the sight of her. When he caught her looking down at him, he smiled. "Close your eyes, Reira." The simple, coaxing demand seemed more like a soft reply to a question as her eyes automatically fell shut.

Adding a second finger, he moved his hand against her as if they were making love. He thumbed her clit, flicking and teasing it, causing her to become a mess of tossing limbs as she bucked against him. Shin held her down with firm pressure to her flat stomach with his free hand while he leaned down and to suckle her fold. He knew it would be her undoing. Her back arched up as her breasts bounced up in surprise. Walls clamping down on his hand, he felt her release flow down his hand allowing him to feel a prideful swell in his chest.

Satisfied, Reira opened her eyes to find him watching her. She frowned. Then recognition dawned on her and embarrassment flushed her cheeks. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Did you want me to wait for you?"

By the laughter he replied with, she grew angry. "What? What is so funny?" But her anger burned out when he finally locked eyes with her. There was true happiness glowing within those usually sad lonely eyes.

"I'm happy." He stated.

"You are?"

He nodded.

Not wanting to pop the bubble, Reira still had to know. "Why?"

Joining her on the bed, he pressed a kiss to her belly. "Because I'm with you."

She felt herself smiling before she could think on it.

"That makes you happy."

Again, he nodded and placed a kiss just next to the first.

"You make me happy too." Reira whispered as her fingers tangled in his hair. He inclined to her touch before pulling her up to a sitting position so he could take her nightgown off. "Do you know why you make me happy?"

When he shook his head, she placed his hand to her heart. "You mend what is broken. You heal what is hurt. You care for what is forgotten."

Nearly at tears, he kissed her lips. He felt hot drops fall down to his cheek and he cursed himself until he realized they were not his. They were hers. He opened his eyes to find hers closed. Where he would never allow himself the luxury of crying, Reira cried for him instead. Her tears rolled down his cheeks like his own.

"Make love to me, Shin. I need you to heal the both of us." She whispered against his ear, her hands already pulling at his clothes. With her help, he quickly undressed and lay down against her naked flesh. Touching the now stained cheeks with his fingers, he finally allowed a kiss so potent, so raw and filled with emotion, it felt as if they simply needed to kiss to become one.

He slipped inside of her and they both sighed in ease. Like finally finding what had been lost for so long, they melded together as one like lovers that knew each other from soul's past. Gently he rocked their bodies together, pausing for only a second before repeating his actions. Reira kept up pace with him, cushioning his hips with her legs as she continued to kiss him. On his lips, his closed eyes, his nose, even each brow.

When it felt as though release were just a breath away, he grabbed her chin and pulled her into another earth shattering kiss which set off her climax with him tumbling after.

After they could move, Reira pulled him to her chest, allowing him to lie against her chest and toyed with his hair. He in turn twisted a lock of her long hair.

"You and I," She began but paused, as if searching for the right words.

Shin smiled. "Are perfect and yet improbable for each other."

She looked down at him. "Why is that?"

"Life is a bitch?"

They both laughed at his sarcasm. "It's almost like a game of Hide and Seek in the dark. You can never quite grasp where you're meant to be. You know it's out there, that there is someone waiting within the shadows but you can't decipher which way to go."

Shin smirked. "Good thing they have nightlights, eh?"

She gave a playful smack and laughed.

"What was that all about anyway? Toying with me when you came and then playing hiding in the dark?" When he didn't answer right away, she frowned. "Well?"

He sighed and looked up to meet her with a knowing look that had her startled. "I'm not a fool. I know why you called."

She stuttered, heart accelerating. "B-because I missed you."

But they both knew why. Wanting to hide, she felt herself glued to the spot with the look she was receiving. Shin didn't hate and didn't judge. But still, her heart seemed to feel as if it wanted to mend together only to shatter it once more for inflicting more pain to someone who only looked to heal.

Smiling, he grazed her nipple with his finger, causing it to pebble. "Don't do that."

Reira, half conscious, half distracted replied. "Do what?"

"Blame yourself for wanting to feel good. Everyone wishes to feel better. I wanted to see you anyway."

Snatching his hand into hers, she narrowed her eyes, letting him know what came out of her mouth was important. "I _wanted_ to see you as well. Just after today, with what happened, it was a sharp push in the right direction. I needed you because you are the only one I can be myself with. You truly know me like no other. Not even-"

Shin lowered his gaze. "Takumi."

"Yes," That seemed to deflate her good mood and she suddenly realized just how exhausted she became from the emotional rollercoaster of today.

"He's not good for you." Stating this with no malice, no hatred, just simple fact – Shin shook his head. "He's not good for Hachi either."

Reira suddenly felt sympathy for the woman who'd taken the place she'd dreamed of being in. "No. He's not. Not for either of us."

"Then why do you both want him?" He was curious.

She didn't hesitate with him. With Shin, she never did. "It's easier to play 'Hide and Seek' with your feelings then it is to face the truth. I could have let my feelings for him fade when I was with Yasu and truly give myself to him. But instead I hid beneath my affections for Takumi, hoping that he'd seek me out."

Shin absorbed her answer carefully before finally asking the question that had been gnawing at him since the 'Hide and Seek' analogy had come up. "So what happens when you're found?"

Reira opened her mouth to reply but found no answer. She glowered at not having one. "I really don't know. I never really thought to be found. I mean, yes, in my dreams I have but…"

She found Shin smiling at her. "Perhaps you can open up your heart and allow someone in."

And just like that, it suddenly hit her. Mouth drawn into a smile, Reira let out a small laugh at the blatant obviousness of what had been sitting right in front of her this entire time. "I think I already have."

Shin kissed her then before flicking her in the nose. "Found you."


End file.
